Conducting polymers promise inexpensive and flexible materials for various applications, including but not limited to, solar cells, light-emitting diodes and chemiresistor-type detectors (Bravo-Grimaldo, E., Hachey, S., Cameron, C. G. & Freund, M. S. “Metastable Reaction Mixtures For The In Situ Polymerization Of Conducting Polymers”. Macromolecules 40, 7166-7170 (2007); Zhou, Y. et al. “Investigation on Polymer Anode Design For Flexible Polymer Solar Cells”. Appl. Phys. Lett. 92, 233308/233301-233308/233303 (2008); Zaumseil, J., Friend, R. H. & Sirringhaus, H. “Spatial Control Of The Recombination Zone In An Ambipolar Light-Emitting Organic Transistor”. Nat. Mater. 5, 69-74 (2006)). Controllable deposition of homogeneous thin films is essential for the engineering of electronic devices. Despite a myriad of film forming methods reported in the literature including in-situ deposition (Chiou, N.-R., Lu, C., Guan, J., Lee, L. J. & Epstein, A. J. “Growth And Alignment Of Polyaniline Nanofibres With Superhydrophobic, Superhydrophilic And Other Properties”. Nature Nanotech. 2, 354-357 (2007); Zhang, X., Goux, W. J. & Manohar, S. K. “Synthesis Of Polyaniline Nanofibers By “Nanofiber Seeding”. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 126, 4502-4503 (2004), electrostatic adsorption in solution (Li, D. & Kaner, R. B. “Processable Stabilizer-Free Polyaniline Nanofiber Aqueous Colloids”. Chem. Commun. 26, 3286-3288 (2005)), drop-casting (Huang, J., Virji, S., Weiller, B. H. & Kaner, R. B. “Nanostructured Polyaniline Sensors”. Chem.—A Eur. J. 10, 1314-1319 (2004)), electrochemical deposition (Valaski, R., Canestraro, C. D., Micaroni, L., Mello, R. M. Q. & Roman, L. S. “Organic Photovoltaic Devices Based On Polythiophene Films Electrodeposited On FTO Substrates”. Sol. Energy Mater. Sol. Cells 91, 684-688 (2007)), spin-coating (Bravo-Grimaldo, ibid.), grafting (Sawall, D. D., Villahermosa, R. M., Lipeles, R. A. & Hopkins, A. R. “Interfacial Polymerization of Polyaniline Nanofibers Grafted To Au Surfaces”. Chem. Mater. 16, 1606-1608 (2004)), and ink jet printing (Murphy, A. R. & Frechet, J. M. J. “Organic Semiconducting Oligomers For Use In Thin Film Transistors”. Chem. Rev. 107, 1066-1096 (2007)), there is clearly a need for a simple universal method for reliably depositing electrically conductive films utilizing electrically conductive polymers or conductive nanostructures, or combinations thereof, on substrates.